Veggie Brother Teen Edition 5
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 5 (t5) is the fifth series of the online reality TV show spin-off, Veggie Brother Teen Edition. It launched on 8 November 2015 and will last for 44 days. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In October 2015, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be the host of the fifth teen edition of Veggie Brother. Format changes For the fifth series of Veggie Brother Teen Edition, the voting will be Vote to Save AND Vote to Evict. Also this series, penalty points were not issued in rule breaks. Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother t5 Housemates On Day 1, 16 Housemates entered the house. Daily summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for two points, and the second housemate was nominated for one point. If a housemate has the Nominations Grenade, the nomination is for 3 points; unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. Nominations Grenade The Nominations Grenade is a weekly twist to nominations. It is a special secret power given to a housemate. The Nominations Grenade gives an advantage to that housemate for nominations in that given week. They usually have 1 nomination that is for 3 points, unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. * In Day 3's nominations, Aly was given 6 points to nominate 3 housemates with 2 points each. * In Day 9's nominations, Eli was given the opportunity to give everyone 5 points to nominate 2 people with; whilst he would have 10 points to nominate 2 people with. * In Day 13's nominations, Benji had 9 nomination points, which she could nominate with and use to buy special information at 1 point a piece. * In Day 20's nominations, A.J. and Keanu each had 3 points to nominate with; however they could only nominate 1 housemate together and 1 housemate separately. * In Day 24's nominations, Sienna had 9 nomination points, which she could nominate with and use to buy special information at 1 point a piece. She also could grant immunity to 2 housemates. * In Day 31's nominations, everyone was given a whopping 20 points to use when nominating (with a maximum of 19 points to be given). Note: The Housemate(s) holding the grenade, each week it was in play, is marked in green. Notes * Due to the twist attached to the Nominations Grenade, Aly had revoked Marcus's right to nominate. In turn, she was given 3 extra points to nominate 2 extra housemates with for 2 points each. * For this round of nominations, housemates were told to tactically nominate the people they thought were flying under the radar. * Due to being intruders; A.J., Carlos, and Keanu faced an intruder eviction on Day 16. On Day 13, all three were exempt from being nominated due to being intruders. Both Aly and Sienna were exempt from voting in the intruder eviction due to falling ill during the main eviction show. * This week; nominations were cancelled, and 7 randomly chosen housemates faced the public vote; to culminate in the infamous 24-hour double eviction on both Day 18 and Day 19. * This week; A.J. and Keanu were given the Nominations Grenade together and had to nominate 1 person together and 1 person separately. * Due to breaking the rule of "Do not sexually villify another housemate", Bree and Chris were removed from the house; but unlike Charlie's ejection in the previous teen series, the eviction vote was still open as Bree and Chris were removed from the house live on the nominations show. * As they were chosen by Sienna, Clare and Eli were given immunity. They then had to give one person automatic nomination and one person permanent nomination. They chose A.J. and Wes respectively. * For the final round of nominations, the housemates were nominating to save. The 3 or more housemates with the fewest points will face the public vote. Nominations to save will be in shown in parenthesis for total nominations. * Due to good behaviour, Wes' permanent nomination by Clare and Eli was revoked. * For the final, the viewers were still voting to save and evict; however the outcome of the vote was either save or evict with percentages rounded up or down depending on the decimal. External links *Official site